


They will save each other.

by orphan_account



Series: Angels, Demons and Guardians [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Protective Castiel, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels and demons (and much, much more) are commonly heard of, but there is one species that is rarer than the rest. They are called Guardians. </p><p>You had been in a state of peace until the fall. Now, you find yourself struggling to save one of the most broken souls on the Earth, Dean Winchester's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They will save each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is something I came up with whilst trying to get to sleep. Definitely going to be a series, but you're just going to have to wait for the next chapters mwahahaha! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Any comments/suggestions for plot are welcomed :)
> 
> Edit: I changed it to Reader-Insert instead of Original Female Characters so it can be a little more exciting for you readers :) I hope you don't mind.

Angels and demons (and much, much more) are commonly heard of, but there is one species that is rarer than the rest. They are called Guardians. It is said that we were all created at the same time, when God created his angels. Yet he created only twelve. In times of hardship God would send them down upon the Earth where they would merge souls with a human in great need. Souls intertwined, the two of them would be capable of overcoming the evil they faced. Each Guardian had their own varying powers depending on what their human needed the most. Until merged with their human, we Guardians are immortal. But once paired, we are given the gift of mortality. If a Guardian dies, the human will and must carry on, but if the human dies, so does their Guardian. Although no one living has ever seen a Guardian die, it is said they can only be killed whilst acting in protection of their human. They are immune to human diseases and do not age. It is speculated that no one living has ever come across a Guardian. People assume that God wasted them away. They think he must have sent all twelve down to Earth to die, but these people would be wrong.

====================================================================================================================================================================================

Then there was the fall. All was white, and then suddenly everything turned dark. Blurs of blue, grey, and red, flashed passed you as you felt the force of gravity pulling you down. You knew exactly what was happening. It was your time to fall to Earth and accept God’s gift of a human to protect and their mortality. As you fell, you tried to experience you r new body. After spending thousands of years as nothing other than an abstract entity, your body felt unfamiliar. Spreading out your limbs, you felt your fall decrease in pace. Thinking to yourself, you imagined the air around you scooping you up, and so it did. Suddenly elated, you felt what must have been a smile on you face for it was involuntary but calming. You were now upright, floating mid air with the wind gently beating around you, keeping you up. All around you was darkness with only the glimmer of the stars above and the lights below.

Flight. You thought to yourself, That’s one of my powers. 

Even the sound of your own voice in your head made you giddy. Now, filled with excitement, you bounded through the air. Twisting and turning. Breathing. Every movement your body made, you felt it; you relished it. To be living like this was something far beyond anything you had ever imagined. It was magic. 

As a new Guardian, you spent some time learning how to control your movements. As you did so, you admired the glittering lights above and below you. You knew what was above you, but below… That was a mystery you couldn’t wait to explore. Just as you were becoming accustomed to flight, you heard a voice in your head, unfamiliar to the one you had learnt was your own.

Y/F/N? It said. The voice was lower than your own and sounded as though it recognised you. Although you had never heard any other voices apart from your own, there was something familiar about this one. Suddenly a wave of knowledge flooded into your head and made you lose control of your flight. You now remembered. Your name was Y/F/N. The voice speaking to you was the voice of an angel. Picking yourself back up again, you tried to call out to the voice in your own mind, Hello?

You can hear me? It replied.

Yes, I can hear you. You ’re Castiel, right? You felt something tugging at your chest, pulling you down towards the glowing town. As you flew towards the area that was tugging on your chest, suddenly you appeared in a tiny room. You felt as though you had just forced your body through a solid wall and you ached all over. The floor hit you in the stomach when you landed and you fell to the floor. Gravity was stronger than you had realised, but a hand took you by the arm to help you up.

“Are you alright? You’ll get used to the landing soon.” The angel said. You looked up into his eyes. They were so blue, so pure. His brow was furrowed in a way of genuine concern and it made you feel warm inside. You wondered what colour your own eyes were. The angel continued to speak whilst handing your (the knowledge of what it was suddenly coming to you) a bathrobe, “Yes, my name is Castiel.”

You put the robe on. It was such an unfamiliar feeling, to have all of this knowledge come rushing into your mind. Castiel gently brushed your upper arm just to be sure you were okay, before returning to his ordinary stance; hands by his sides. Something in your mind told you that Castiel would be able to help you. You could briefly remember his history on Earth, but the details were scattered. 

“When did you fall?” He asked.

“Not long ago. I was just trying to control my flight when you… um… called to me.” 

Castiel looked so intrigued and was waiting for you to say more. Uncertain, you began, “Do you know why I’ve been called down, Castiel?” 

He nodded, “Yes, I have a feeling.” Castiel went to sit down on the bed that you had only just realised you were standing next to. You quickly scanned the room and came to the conclusion that you must be in some sort of motel room. Castiel continued, “Do you know the story of Cain and Abel?”

“Of course.” You replied as you sat down next to him. 

“Well, Dean Winchester has the mark of Cain now, and I fear he’s in a lot of trouble.”

You were completely speechless. All you knew of the mark was that it was pure evil. An angel killed his brother and so became a demon. The thought of a human adopting the mark filled your with pain. The how story of Cain and Dean came back into your mind like a tidal wave.

“Do you think Dean is my human?” Even just saying his name awoke something inside of you. Castiel saw the look in your face when you said so, and nodded. He looked sad, and you understood why. Only humans going through unbearable hardships needed Guardians. Castiel clearly cared a lot for Dean, and it must hurt him to see him go through this. 

“We should go and see him.” You said decisively, standing up. You straightened the rope on your bathrobe and headed for the door. You saw Castiel frown at you, “We might need to get you some clothes first.” 

====================================================================================================================================================================================

Castiel had insisted that he drive you both. He didn’t want you to tire yourself or hurt yourself. His car was interesting to say the least and it amused you because you didn’t think it really suited his personality. Nevertheless, you had only known him for a few minutes so decided you couldn’t really judge. You sat in the front seat of the car and waited for Castiel to start up the engine. It was a little chilly in your single layer of clothing so you brought your legs up and sat hugging them in front of your chest.

“Are you cold?” Castiel asked, turning on the heating, “The boys are a few towns over. There’ll be plenty of stores with clothes that we can have a look at.”

“The boys…” You thought out loud to yourself. Castiel looked over at you as he pulled out of the parking lot. He understood the confusion you felt over having all of this knowledge suddenly appearing in your head. You continued to unravel your thoughts vocally, “Dean and Sam. Sam and Dean… Winchester…”

“Yes” Castiel confirmed to reassure her, “I know what you’re going through. It’s a… strange feeling to have so much information flood your head. I know it overwhelmed me from time to time.” 

You looked up at him as you leant your back against the car door. His eyes were fixed on the road with his usual half frown. He always looked so concerned and intense. You hoped that he was okay… well, at least as okay as he could be in this broken, fragile world. 

Broken and fragile, yet so beautiful. As Castiel drove them through the night, heading towards a collection of glowing buildings just ahead, you were struck by your surroundings. It was dark, yet there was an orange haze just beginning to break the landscape. Clusters of discarded items blew in the wind and were pushed aside by the force of the car. The occasional bird flew past, for a moment flying in sync with the speed of the car before moving off. You looked forward to the next time you would be allowed to fly. Castiel didn’t seem too keen for you to use your powers, but you would rather not fight with the only other being you knew on the planet. 

“Do I need to sleep?” You asked, not sure whether your human body needed to rest.

“Do you feel tired?” Castiel responded.

“I don’t think so.”

“I assume you won’t need to rest or do any other human bodily functions, like me. But if I’m honest, Y/F/N-…”

“You can call me Y/N [Nickname].”

Castiel looked a little startled by your interruption but almost smiled, “If I’m honest, Y/N, I don’t know a lot about your kind. I thought that the Guardian kind was gone for good. Do you know how many are left?”

You shook your head, feeling a little sad. Castiel sighed as he returned his eyes to the road ahead. 

If God sent them down, then was God still up there? He thought to himself. He couldn’t understand. If God was still around, where was he? Readjusting his hands on the steering wheel, Castiel tried to rid his mind of these concerns. He turned them towards you instead. You had probably been in your still state for over a thousand years. To suddenly be dropped from that peace must really be affecting you, he thought. Castiel was fascinated and it took a lot of his self-control not to stare at you, questioning everything that must be going through your mind. 

As you cuddled your own body, feeling every inch of your skin against the soft fabric, you stared out into the night. You were just approaching the town now, little houses were rushing by and soon lamp-posts began lighting up the road with an orange glow. You ran your hand through your hair and felt its length. You looked at it. It was white. White and shiny like the stars above you. The thickness felt nice in your hands as you stroked it; so soft. In certain lights it looked like it almost glowed. It must drop just to your shoulder blades. It was soft. You played with it. You wanted to know the colour of your eyes. Instinctively, you pulled down the visor and opened the little flap to reveal a mirror and a light that automatically lit up. Calmly, you leant forward and caught your eyes in the reflection. You were stunned to see that they were a greyish blue colour. Blinking, you gazed at eyes so unfamiliar for a while until you began smiling, suddenly more appreciative of your own existence. Bizarrely, your eyes slowly changed colour from their original grey-blue to a brighter, vibrant green. 

You gasped, “Huh! Castiel!” 

The angel jumped and shouted, “What? What’s wrong?” 

“My eyes…” You said, slowing down your speech as you continued to study your reflection, “They… change colour.” 

“Incredible.” He commented, indicating to pull over on the right of the road, next to a 24-hour café. Castiel turned to you, put his hands out for you to lean forward into them and said, “Let me have a look.” 

Castiel looked into your eyes, holding your head in his hands. Your eyes were at one moment a rich green but gradually began to alter into a deep blue. The colours swirled together as if ink were being poured into water. The blue that they now were was darker and more intense than the previous lighter greyish blue they had been when they were in the motel. Although he swore he thought they had been purple at times. 

“I’ve never seen anything like that before.” Castiel said as he took the keys out of the ignition, “Let’s go get you some clothes.” 

The two of you exited the car and Castiel came around to meet you on the sidewalk. You wrapped yourself up warmer in the bathrobe and felt Castiel’s arm come around your waist protectively as he lead you into an odd clothing store. The white light inside hurt your eyes a little and you squinted upon entry. Castiel pointed to the far right of the store, “The woman section is over there. Go choose some clothes. You can change over there in that room that says-…”

“Changing rooms. I got it.” You said, heading in the right direction, “I got it. Thanks Castiel.”

From your newly gained knowledge, these clothes weren’t very nice, but they were practical. You found some black jeans, a couple dark coloured t-shirts and a large, old brown jacket that smelt a little like wax. After you had changed into a reasonable outfit, you felt a lot more comfortable. All you needed were some shoes now. A pair of boots that came just above your ankles was the most comfortable shoes you could find. Castiel was waiting by the cashier for you, so you headed that way with some extra clothes. He paid and you left the store.

“Hungry?” He asked.

Unsure what hunger felt like you answered, “I don’t think so… no?”

“Alright. We’ll get back on the road. At this rate, we’ll be with the boys in a couple hours.” 

You were just about to get into the car when you felt a sharp pain in the centre of your chest. You called out and grabbed at your chest. Your hand was on the hood of the car and you leant forward trying to remain on your feet. Castiel was next to you in seconds. 

“Aaahhh!” You screamed, clawing at the material covering your chest, “It hurts!” 

“It must be Dean!” Castiel said, “Go! Just go to him! I’ll catch up with you as soon as I can.” 

You nodded at Castiel, trying to breathe through the pain. He noticed your eyes were almost black now. Not demon black, as the colour didn’t cover your whole eye, but your irises were unimaginably dark now. Before he could say any more, you vanished. Quickly, he got into the car and sped away, heading straight for the bunker. 

You must have blacked out because you regained consciousness on the floor. The sharp pain in your chest was gone. You felt only a dull ache. You got to your feet, brushed off the dust on your thigh and looked around. There were no windows. Only book shelves and a couple tables with lamps on them. The lights were on and you could hear noises coming from another room. You followed the noises which were only muffled sounds at this point. Gradually the sounds became voices and the voices turned into sounds of pain. Instinctively, you began running. You hadn’t run before but speed came naturally. In no time, you found yourself at the door-way of a bed room. Looking in you saw two men. One on the bed and another one leaning over him, holding his hand to the other’s shoulder. It took you a while but you then noticed blood coming from the man’s shoulder. Without saying a word you rushed in.

“Let me help!” You shouted, pulling back at the man who was standing’s shoulder. He twisted around and towered over you, pushing you back. His hair framed his face and his brown eyes glared at you. Holding a gun at your chest he asked, firmly, “Who are you? How did you get in here?”

You knew who it was now, “Sam,” You said, as calmly as you could. The sound of his name clearly stunned him and he adjusted his stance a little, backing away subtly. Dean was groaning in pain on the bed, now holding his own shoulder. You felt a tugging at your chest. You needed to help him. You continued, “There’s no time to explain. I can help Dean. If you don’t trust me, you can call Castiel.”

Sam looked at you confused, then quickly turned to check on his brother. His gun was still facing your chest.

“I’m not a demon.” You tried to explain.

“Then what are you?” Sam asked frantically. Dean wasn’t going to die from the wound on his shoulder but he was in a lot of pain. 

“I can explain all of that later. Just let me show you that I can help.” 

As you said these words, you suddenly doubted yourself. You had no idea if you could actually help but you assumed as much. The pain you felt in your chest a moment ago must have meant something. Sam lowered the gun and gestured for you to help Dean. You didn’t waste a second and knelt next to him. Dean clearly hadn’t noticed that you had been there; he was in too much pain. He tried to shy away from you but he immediately stopped trying to move when you touched his hand. 

Your point of contact sent a shock through both of you. Your heart started racing and you felt n energy growing inside of you. Dean felt it too but didn’t understand and looked at you with confusion. You looked down at Dean and put your other hand on his shoulder where the wound was. You felt the sticky blood oozing through his wound, through the material of his shirt and into your hand. 

If only I had been here sooner! You thought to yourself. You felt fear for the first time and weren’t coping well. However, instincts took over and you pushed down and felt power surge through your arm from your centre. You held your hand there until the power almost erupted from your hand and you quickly let go. The force pushed you back a little but you instantly regained balance and pulled his shirt down to check the wound. It was gone. But you weren’t done. 

Panicking, you brought your hands to Dean’s face, “Are you okay? I’m sorry.” You continued to frantically check where the wound was and then touch his face again, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

Your eyes were closed now and you could feel tears forming in your eyes. Dean’s hands came up to touch yours; he held them and removed them from his face. Managing to sit up right whilst still keeping the your hands in his own, he nodded over to Sam to ensure that he was alright. The pain had vanished with the wound. Sam now raised the gun again and had it pointed at you. Dean, still stunned and confused as to what just happened and who you were, shook your hands a little to get your attention. You looked up at him. Your eyes were dark purple and tears were running down your cheeks.

“Who are you?” He asked with a serious tone. You took your hands from his and wiped the tears from your eyes as you stood. Regaining control of your breaths you glanced over at Sam who was still aiming the gun at you.

“Have you ever heard of Guardians?”


End file.
